mythos_descendants_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Merlin
thumb|400px Merlin é um mago poderoso e o deuteragonista no filme de animação de 1963 da Disney The Sword in the Stone. Merlin é o mestre do mago e amigo do orfão Arthur de 12 anos. Merlin é também o rival mágico da Madame Mim e tem uma coruja de estimação chamada Arquimedes. Foi ele quem previu o Cataclismo e conseguiu, com ajuda das fadas, salvar os Descendentes da perdição absoluta. Ele é o diretor do Colégio St. Klaus e é o Primeiro-Ministro do Parlamento de Castletown. Poderes de seu Descendente 'Passivas' Nível 1 * Imutável O Descendente de Merlin não demonstra sofrer efeitos do envelhecimento (a não ser que queira) e é imortal perante o tempo. * Identificar magia O Descendente de Merlin consegue identificar poderes e efeitos mágicos de nível menor apenas olhando o alvo, sabendo seus efeitos exatos - Ex: espada elétrica, poder de ativação por 3 rodadas, dano médio (parâmetros de dano gerais apenas). Para poderes de nível igual ou maior só conseguem identificar parcialmente, sem precisão - ex: espada elétrica de ativação, dano ao atacar - e quando há algo com mais do que o dobro de seu nível podem saber o tipo de magia mas não o efeito. Ex: sabem que uma espada tem o poder elemental, mas não sabem que tipo específico nem se o poder afeta quem a toca, se o poder é ativado nem quanto tempo dura ou quanto dano causa. Exige concentração, ainda que por um único turno e sem gasto de energia. * Alfabeto mágico O Descendente de Merlin consegue compreender instruções rituais e códigos mágicos escritos, como runas e linguagem antigas, apenas quando referindo-se a uma magia ou ritual. Ou seja, eles são capazes de compreender um grimório ou um pergaminho com conjuração mesmo escrito em uma língua antiga - latim ou javanês - seria capaz de pronunciar corretamente uma invocação, decifrar uma inscrição mágica ou gravar magias em forma de runas. Alfabetos pessoais (criados de forma específica para ocultar uma magia) não são compreendidos automaticamente, requerendo tempo para compreensão (de 2 a 5 turnos) e caso o criador seja de nível muito acima (10 ou mais) a compreensão pode ser impedida neste caso. Além disso, conseguir compreender uma anotação e ser capaz de utilizá-la são coisas distintas - um ritual pode ser de nível mais alto do que o poder disponível ao personagem, então apesar de compreender o que ele faz, o personagem não seria capaz de utilizá-lo. (Nesse caso, considere sempre o nível do personagem). Nível 2 * Aura da Magia O Descendente Merliniano exala uma aura opressora de magia, que afeta os inimigos que estejam enfrentando-os diretamente. Isso faz com que inimigos mais fracos percam parte de sua confiança, perdendo a iniciativa no primeiro turno de combate. Afeta apenas seres sencientes e não afeta outros feiticeiros poderosos, que também se beneficiam de auras mágicas. A iniciativa afeta apenas combate direto - um ataque surpresa ou à distância não tem a iniciativa alterada. * Canto Merlin era muito familiarizado com pássaros, e seu Descendente pode falar livremente com eles - mas não comandá-los. Eles podem fornecer informações, mas não agirão contra sua própria vontade. O resultado depende da inteligência e percepção do animal. Este poder não invoca, apenas permite a comunicação. Em nível mais alto, poderá sim controlar os pássaros. * Resistência a Magia Mágica não é tão eficaz contra este Descendente, por seu domínio sobre ela. Magias hostis têm sempre o efeito reduzido em 10% (sempre arredondando para baixo) independente do nível do oponente. Para este propósito define-se como magia poderes provenientes de grimórios ou encantamentos de energia pura (éter) . Lembrando que, para poderes que causam penalidades, essa redução é baseada no valor da mesma. Nível 3 * Respeito de feiticeiros Usuários de magia te respeitam por você ser filho(a) de Merlin. Para tanto, devem ter um indicativo disso - conseguir ver sua aura ou similar (apenas a fala não é suficiente). Assim, eles tendem a considerar suas palavras e ações, e evitam feri-lo em condições normais. Contudo, respeitar e gostar são coisas diferentes, além do fato que o respeito não quer dizer obediência - podem ficar mais propensos à conversa antes da batalha, mas ainda o atacarão se seus objetivos forem conflitantes ou se atacados antes. * Terceiro Olho O Descendente de Merlin desenvolvem um sentido místico, que faz com que não tenham mais penalidades ao ter sua visão prejudicada em combate - eles ainda sofreriam danos caso isso ocorresse, mas não ficariam desorientados no ambiente, mantendo seu senso de equilíbrio e localização. Ainda perdem a capacidade de distinguir coisas à distância, bem como cores etc, mas mantém-se alertas ao que ocorre ao seu redor - inclusive movimentação - em uma área de 50m de raio. Também conhecida como a técnica do Terceiro Olho, que consiste no uso da própria energia para sentir o ambiente ao redor. * Controle draconiano Merlin era também chamado de Emyrs pelos druidas, e ele podia controlar dragões. Sua característica passou para seu Descendente e ele pode comandar dragões que contra ele se coloquem, a menos que alguma circunstância externa o bloqueie. Nível 4 * Domínio Sua magia se torna uma extensão de seu corpo, e os feitiços são lançados com mais facilidade, sempre gastando 10% menos MP a partir deste nível. Além disso, a conjuração se tornou algo natural, e sua velocidade de conjuração aumenta em 10% - aumentando proporcionalmente as chances de sucesso. * Visão Por ser Descendente de Merlin, o Vidente, receberá visões inesperadas em meio à batalha. Serão foscas e de difícil interpretação, mas poderão ser úteis. Já que são inconscientes, não estão à mercê do Descendente. O jogador, no entanto, poderá decidir em que momento da batalha isso ocorre. Poderá ser usado 2 vezes por luta. * Hipercinese É o controle completo e sincronizado do Descendente de Merlin de mente-músculo. Os efeitos resultantes desse poder são o equilíbrio perfeito, condenação motora perfeita, reflexos muito avançados, pontaria perfeita etc. Nível 5 * Força do feiticeiro Sempre que o Descendente de Merlin estiver perto de um outro Descendente (ou de um Místico) que utilize de magia como força principal o qual esteja com intenções malignas, ele receberá metade do MP total do adversário. * Bichinho de estimação O Descendente de Merlin agora recebe um belo pássaro, uma fênix mais especificamente. Neste nível o Descendente pode compartilhar todas as suas habilidades com o animal e vice-versa. * Regeneração celular Merlin era conhecido por quase nunca se ferir, mas isso é mentira. Ele na verdade se regenerava incrivelmente rápido de seus ferimentos. Assim, seu Descendente regenerará inconscientemente qualquer ferimento que lhe seja feito. Mesmo decapitado, poderá se regenerar caso sua cabeça seja devolvida ao corpo. 'Ativas' Nível 1 * Projeção de Energia O Descendente de Merlin podem projetar energia mágica (éter) através de suas mãos, no intuito de ferir gravemente seu adversário ou mesmo matá-lo. (MP variável - falar com ADM) * Metamorfose Assim como seu pai, o Descendente de Merlin pode mudar sua forma para se tornar o animal que desejar. (MP variável - falar com ADM) * Telecinese Adquire uma poderosa telecinese, podendo mover, comprimir ou quebrar objetos com a mente. É capaz de mover um número indefinido de objetos pequenos, contanto que somados eles não passem de 400kg, ou um objeto grande, contanto que também não passe de 400kg. (MP variável - falar com ADM) Nível 2 * Teletransporte O Descendente de Merlin pode se teletransportar para qualquer lugar no qual já tenha estado, ou que conheça através de fotos. (Varia de 10MP a 50MP, dependendo de para onde é o teleporte) * Hidrocinese Embora não esteja no mesmo nível dos Descendentes de Úrsula ou Ariel, o Descendente de Merlin pode controlar a água, gerando bolhas, escudos, rajadas, entre outros. (MP variável - falar com ADM) * Mimetismo de fumaça O Descendente de Merlin pode transformar seu corpo em fumaça, podendo se transformar em fumaça de alta temperatura e mobilidade, capaz de atravessar locais pequenos e atravessar outros objetos ou corpos vivos. (MP variável - falar com ADM) Nível 3 * Controle do ar Assim como Merlin, seu Descendente poderá controlar o ar ao seu redor. Isto inclui produzir rajadas de ventos, tornados e aumentar a pressão do ar para esmagar coisas, diminuir a resistência do ar e derivados em geral. (MP variável - falar com ADM) * Escudos O Descendente de Merlin pode criar escudos para bloquear ataques inimigos. O escudo é de energia mágica (éter) e pode ser quebrado (desfeito) por poder superior. (MP a critério do usuário - interfere na potência do escudo) * Molde mágico Concentra éter na forma de uma arma que o Descendente saiba utilizar. A arma dura enquanto empunhada, tendo um leve dano adicional correspondente ao elemento do qual a arma for feita (à escolha do jogador), sem outras habilidades (ainda que isso possa ser infundido com os poderes adequados). Custo constante, dura enquanto estiver segura. (35MP) Nível 4 * Círculo de paralisia Essa magia ocupa uma área de 3m de raio, centrada em algum ponto visível a até 15m do conjurador (determinado no momento da invocação), e afeta todos os alvos hostis nessa área. Eles são paralisados por 3 turnos (ou 2, caso sejam resistentes à constrição/paralisia). Caso feriados intencionalmente ou ameaçados de forma direta, voltam ao normal. (75MP) * Fortificação mágica Concentrando energia em seu próprio corpo, você altera suas capacidades físicas e sensoriais. Sua força, agilidade e esquiva são ampliadas em 50%, bem como sua defesa natural. Não altera pontos de vida ou energia, nem qualquer outra habilidade. Dura 3 turnos, 1 vez por missão. (45MP) * Mimetismo avícola Merlin era patrono de aves, e portanto seu Descendente poderá se transformar em qualquer ave, podendo aumentar os . (Free MP) Nível 5 * Magia selvagem Este poder é um poder destrutivo de éter puro. Ao redor do Descendente de Merlin, é criado um tufão de magia. A energia é destrutiva, quase como um furacão, provocando danos em estruturas e oponentes e no próprio usuário. Acaba sendo um poder de último recurso. A área abrangida é um raio de 25m, a partir do Descendente. Afeta inclusive aliados e, apesar de invocar isto, o usuário não tem controle sobre os efeitos, ainda que a área seja fixa. O Descendente não pode se locomover enquanto durar a invocação, caso o faça, o conjurador receberá os mesmos danos que os outros na área. Impede o uso de qualquer outro poder em conjunto. Dura 3 turnos, 1 vez por evento. (200MP) * Controle de tempestade O Descendente de Merlin poderá controlar o clima ao seu redor para gerar tempestades. Pode sentir, criar, forma e manipular tempestades , incluindo vento forte, granizo, raios e/ou relâmpagos. (MP variável - falar com ADM) * Animar itens Ao utilizar este poder sobre um item mundano, ele adquire movimento e uma consciência por breves períodos (3 turnos) se movendo dentro de suas capacidades e cumprindo ordens. Uma porta animada, por exemplo, poderia ser ordenada a permanecer trancada mesmo que tenham a chave, uma cadeira pode andar, etc. Pode obedecer apenas ordens simples dentro de suas capacidades, e não adquirem nenhum poder adicional. O alvo animado deve ser mundano (sem encantamentos ou poderes próprios). (MP variável - falar com ADM) Categoria:Heróis